Divine Malice
by The Silent Sorceress
Summary: Hanae is stolen by Naraku, an evil demon. Hanae senses feelings for him, and he for her. He doesn't want to feel this, such compassion towards a human girl, but there was something neither could resist about each other. OC/Original Ideas/Naraku-x-Hanae
1. Chapter 1

"Akio! Did you find mother yet?" I shouted. Demons had attacked our village, and had killed everyone. We could have held them off, but this was our weakest time of year, and they took advantage of that.

"No, Hanae." He sighed, walking up to me. His bright blue eyes were unusually sad. He put his arm around my shoulder. "I don't think we will find her."

I turned my head to see silhouette's of people heading our way. Akio mumbled something under her breath, and pulled me behind a thick bush. Six people came into view and walked by. "I'm tellin' you this isn't right. There is no way demons would have just destroyed a village without any kind of order. It doesn't make any sense."

A girl in green and white, stopped, and looked directly at our bush. Akio's arms tightened around me. I was his younger sister, I couldn't expect less. The man with white hair drew a sword, and it was huge! I could sense a slight demonic aura from it. Half demon?

"What is it Kagome?" The half demon growled.

"Someone's over there." She said. "But they don't have jewel shards..." the half demon walked forward with a frown on his face. Akio pushed me behind him, just as the man cut the bush with his sword. He glared. "Who are you."

Akio stood, pulling me with him, completely obscuring me. "Akio." He answered strongly. The half demon looked surprised at my bothers confidence.

"Inuyasha, there is two of them..." The girl named Kagome said. Akio glared at her, his eyes beginning to glow slightly. We weren't any kind of demon, but we were different. We were born with extreme spiritual powers. Wind began blow roughly.

"Calm down, Akio." I whispered, masking my voice with the wind. "I can't hide behind you forever." I whispered again. I stepped back, and to the side, showing myself. The wind blew my hair around. Me and my brother looked very much alike, but we were three years apart.

"My name is Hanae. This is my brother Akio."

Kagome frowned. "They have spiritual powers." She said quietly.

A man with black hair stepped forward. "What happened here?" He asked.

"Our village was slaughtered by hundreds of demons. Our mother kept us in the cellar, and when it was quiet, we got out, and everything was broken and destroyed." Akio said, his expression sad, his tone harsh. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"We are different. We're Divine." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at each of there shocked faces, and suddenly Akio laughed. "Hanae, they don't know what the Divine are, it seems." I smiled.

"The Divine is a society of powerful priests and priestesses," Akio looked at the girl towards the back. "You're a Demon Slayer. Am I correct?"

She nodded. "Sango." She introduced.

"The Divine helped create the Shikon jewel." Sango's eyes widened slightly. I nodded, my arms crossed. "It's true." I added.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha. "They can tag along with us, right?" She asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and turned away. "If one of them gets hurt, it's not my responsibility."

Akio narrowed his eyes. "How can we trust you?" He asked.

"Because we're in search of the jewel shards, and an evil demon by the name of Naraku." Said the dark haired monk. I grimaced. I nodded at Akio, and he sighed. Kagome smiled, and we all walked away, me and Akio towards the back.

"Miroku, do you sense that?" Kagome asked. The monk nodded. "I do. Inuyasha, can you catch the scent?"

Everyone broke off into a run, besides Sango. Her cat transformed into a huge one, and she hopped onto it. She looked at us, and gestured. Akio lifted me up, and jumped on behind me.

"Follow them, Kirara." The cat flew forward, and beside Inuyasha.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted, stopping in a huge clearing. I jumped off, and saw a man with long black hair. He smirked, and laughed. I frowned in confusion. "Hanae get back!" Akio said. His eyes glowed, and the wind blew roughly. Naraku looked at him sharply, and to me next.

"More humans, Inuyasha? How much lower will your standards go?" He mused. I walked forward slowly. Something about him was different. I could sense his bluff.

He backed away, an odd expression in his eyes. "So your Naraku?" I asked. He smirked, but nodded once. I grimaced. His eyes narrowed then, and he grabbed my arm, pulling me back with him. "Hanae!" Akio shouted. His eyes flashed violet, and roots shot from the ground, towards Naraku. A barrier was suddenly around us, as the roots continued to lash at him. We lifted from the ground.

"You're like that boy?" He asked rudely. I didn't say anything.

"Hanae!" Akio shouted again. He collapsed onto his knees. Sango put a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha began running after us. "Naraku!" He shouted. Kagome shot an arrow, and it hit the barrier. The glow faded, and no damage was done.

I was done for. I looked up at Naraku, but he was still smirking, still watching as we flew further away from Inuyasha and the others.


	3. Chapter 3

I was thrown harshly to the ground. "Naraku, who is this girl?" A boy with oddly colored hair and eyes walked up beside me, and eyed me with interest. I backed away from him.

"It does not concern you, Hakudoshi, leave her be. Get Kagura." Naraku, walked to the end of the room, and sat on the floor. I pulled myself up, and wrapped my arms around my knees. I watched as the boy named Hakudoshi left, and all was quiet again. I don't think I should have said anything, but I was young, and foolish.

"Why did you take me?" I said quietly, resting my head on my knees. Naraku sighed, but his eyes showed he was not bored or even the slightest bit annoyed.

"Because, I saw your brother's power." He said. Something inside me fell. Why was I so disappointed. A woman that resembled Naraku in a few ways, walked into the room, hatred boiling in her eyes. Whether it was towards Naraku, I was not sure.

"Yes?" She asked. Naraku flicked something at her, and she caught it easily. He gave her an expectant look as she stared down at her hand. From her hand, I could sense something, filled with hate. She grimaced, just as Hakudoshi walked in.

She gestured, and then he was holding me down. I tried to move away, but the grip he had on my shoulder began to hurt to bad. I wanted to scream, but I didn't. Kagura put a finger to my forehead, and my vision began to fade.

"What's her name?" Kagura asked. I could feel myself fall back, and hit the ground, but I didn't register pain.

"I heard her brother call her Hanae. He was very powerful, but now that she has a shard, she is ever more powerful, and under my control."

_Can you learn to hate your brother? Do you think he'll come for you? Hanae, you know they won't. That stupid half-breed Inuyasha won't let him. _

Naraku's voice whispered through my head. I blinked. A feeling began to flow through me. It wasn't a good feeling. It was hate, I knew it.

Akio wasn't coming for me. But he should be right? No... He wouldn't. I was small, a nuisance to him before our mother and father were killed. I'm still a nuisance...

No!

_Yes..._

I gasped, and shot up from the ground. "Did it work?"

Naraku chuckled. "Yes, Hakudoshi, and Inuyasha and his friends will not see it coming."

I stood, just as Naraku began to stand. Hakudoshi and Kagura left, and Naraku stood beside me. The barrier surrounded us, and we left, and were beside the other two quickly. We passed above rivers, mountains, and soon, over a village.

I could see the Demon Slayer from Inuyasha's group. Sango, that was her name. She had been so nice to me when we all met.

_But what about now? Being by Naraku's side must repulse her, even now..._

I could feel my heart skip a beat, as we landed, and I saw Akio. He was standing beside the monk, his eyes were red-ringed, and the color was full violet, and filled with hatred.

_It's toward you..._

"Naraku, you-" Sudden;y, Naraku chuckled.

"Inuyasha. It would be wise, if you kept your mouth shut."

"Inuyasha, Hanae has a shard, and it's tainted!" Kagome whispered. I felt Naraku rest a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"The human is right."

I didn't say a single word through the entire exchange. My eyes were on Akio. Feelings of hatred washed through me, as I thought of all those years, that he pretended to love me, that he pretended to be a good brother.

"Hanae, Inuyasha has kept Akio from getting you, and your brother agreed without argument. Who is to blame?" Naraku whispered.

"Inuyasha." I could hear my voice. It was childish, high pitched, but musical, and deadly. Inuyasha drew his sword. Kagome grasped his arm. "Inuyasha, you can hurt her!" He growled under his breath, and put his sword away.

I walked forward. I raised one hand slowly, and roots from the trees tore from the ground. They held in the air. I pointed fast to Inuyasha, and they shot forward. He dodged, but just barely. He tried to punch me, but I ducked, and was behind him.

Naraku laughed. "Inuyasha, face it, your out-matched." Inuyasha faced me, and his eyes went wide. I could see my reflection in his eyes. My eyes had turned a bright violet, even more so than my brothers eyes.

I shot out with my leg, and landed a blow to his stomach. He flew back, but landed on his feet. I ran towards him, flipped over him, landing harshly on the ground. He laughed, but stopped when the ground beneath him began to shake violently, and crack.

"Hanae, stop it!" Akio turned me around, and faced me. "Stop." He said. His eyes were blue, and sad. I blinked. "Akio?" I whispered.

_He just wants to get inside your head. He doesn't really love you..._

I let my head fall forward. I glared at the ground. I let Akio feel the false sense of security, and then punched him in the stomach. He fell back, and stared at me. His eyes were filled with so much pain, and desperation. Suddenly I was in the air, beside Naraku again.

We barely hovered. My eyes narrowed, as I glared down at Akio.

"You never loved me. It was all a lie." I whispered.

And then we were gone, and Akio was no where in sight, as Naraku, Hakudoshi, Kagura and I flew back to where we came. Tears fell from my eyes, but I felt nothing but hate...


End file.
